Call Me Maybe
by Nohara Rin
Summary: "Ini nomor telponku, Uchiha-san. Mu-mungkin kau bisa menelponku sewaktu-waktu." AU. Fluff. Chapter 2: Bonus Sekuel :D
1. Call Me Maybe

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Call Me Maybe song by Carly Rae Jepsen  
Not a song fic.

* * *

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?_

_._

_._

**1 New Message Received.**

_From: Orang Gila  
Cherry_-ku... ^^, Lagi apa?

* * *

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas melihat isi SMS yang baru saja dia terima. Diberi nama kontak 'Orang Gila', karena menurutnya nama itu sangat pantas.

Dua tahun terakhir, nomor itu terus meng-SMS-nya. Setiap ditanya 'siapa ini' selalu dijawab 'siapa ya?'. Menyebalkan, memang. Saking menyebalkannya, di bulan-bulan pertama sejak Sakura diSMS, ia sampai tidak membalas sama sekali. Tapi nomor itu terus gencar meng-SMS-nya tanpa bosan.

Sekedar mengingatkan makan, belajar, atau mengejek jidatnya lebar. Sakura iseng membaca kembali beberapa SMS terakhir yang ia terima dari si 'Orang Gila'.

'_Cherry_, apa kau sudah makan? ^^,'

'Jangan tidur malam-malam, _Cherry_-ku. (/^^)/'

'Giat belajar ya, sebentar lagi kau lulus. ^o^'

'_Cherry_, apa kau merindukanku? \(^^,)\ maaf baru SMS kamu, belakangan aku sibuk.'

_Cih, siapa peduli!_ Batin Sakura empet. 'Orang Gila' ini pastilah pemuda pecicilan seperti Naruto, dilihat dari cara SMS-nya. Omong-omong soal Naruto, Sakura sedikit curiga kalau memang yang SMS adalah Naruto. Pasalnya, tak jarang Naruto menggoda Sakura kalau berpapasan di mana saja.

_Masa sih, pecicilan-boy itu? Um, mungkin saja. Lihat tuh sms yang penuh emot gaje begitu._ Sakura membatin.

Bel terdengar. Beberapa anak berhamburan masuk. Ini adalah hari kedua _class meeting_ setelah ujian nasional. Pelajaran sudah pasti kosong dan diisi dengan kegiatan pertandingan-pertandingan olah raga antar kelas. Para murid masuk ke kelas hanya sekedar untuk mengabsenkan diri.

Seorang cowok berambut emo baru saja masuk dan duduk tepat di depan Sakura. Dalam seketika, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok keren seantero sekolah plus kapten basket yang digilai para siswi, termasuk Sakura. Setahun belakangan, semenjak dirinya sekelas dengan Sasuke, Sakura menyukainya, sangat.

"Heh, kalau kau menyukainya. Minta nomornya dong." Bisik Tenten yang baru saja duduk di samping Sakura. "Jangan menatap punggungnya terus."

Rona kemerahan nampak jelas di wajah Sakura. Meminta nomor hape Uchiha Sasuke? Yang benar saja? Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya nanti, kalau sampai nekat meminta nomor hape cowok duluan?

"Kalau kau gak bergerak duluan, kujamin kau menyesal pas lulus nanti. Ingat, ini hari-hari terakhir kita sekolah." Tenten kembali mengompori membuat Sakura menggigit bibirnya, bimbang. Benar juga, kalau ia tak segera mendapatkan kontak si Uchiha tampan itu, bisa-bisa ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi…

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-_san_." Sasuke menoleh dengan mengusap rambutnya yang basah karena keringat dengan handuk. Ia habis _sparring _basket, sekedar pemanasan dengan teman-temannya sebelum pertandingan _class-meet_ dimulai. Dilihatnya kini, seorang cewek kurus berambut _pink_ pendek sedang tertunduk dan menyodorkan kertas dengan kedua tangan si cewek yang diluruskan kedepan, benar-benar diluruskan.

Sementara Sakura? Jangan tanya, kalian pasti tahu, kenapa Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam. Karena kini wajahnya benar-benar sewarna dengan rambutnya.

_Aku pasti sudah gila…_ jerit Sakura dalam hati. Tapi sudah terlanjur basah, menceburkan diri saja sekalian.

"A-aku tahu mungkin ini gila, ta-tapi ini nomor telponku, Uchiha-_san_. Mu-mungkin kau bisa menelponku sewaktu-waktu." Ujar Sakura tergagap-gagap dengan kertas bergetar di genggamannya. Ia masih enggan mengangkat kepala, terlalu takut untuk mencari tahu bagaimana reaksi cowok yang disukainya itu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, saat kertas itu tertarik dari tangannya yang gemetar. Dengan ragu-ragu ia pun mengangkat wajahnya. Mendapati Sasuke menatap datar kertas lecek—efek ia genggam terlalu erat saat gugup—dengan pandangan datar. Sakura masih was-was.

Iris kelam cowok itu kini beralih pada Sakura, sontak saja membuat Sakura kikuk setengah mati. Pandangannya gak nahaaaan. Datar, nusuk!

"Percaya diri sekali kau." Gumam cowok itu pada akhirnya, membuat Sakura lemes seketika. Penolakkan secara tak langsung-kah?

Kertas tak berdosa itu melayang ke tanah begitu saja, seolah juga membawa jiwa Sakura. Telapak kaki Sasuke yang terbungkus sepatu basket itu pun menginjak kertas tadi. Membalikkan badan, beranjak meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura merasakan lutut-lutut kakinya kehilangan tenaga, rasanya ia ingin jatuh ke tanah, kalau perlu mendem sekalian. Nyeseeeek sekali.

"Aku sudah hapal nomormu. Tunggu aku sepulang sekolah. Aku akan menelponmu." Kata Sasuke menoleh sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan langkah meninggalkan Sakura yang gak jadi mendem di tanah!

_Hue? Sudah hapal? Dalam sekali baca? Benar-benar Uchiha._ Batin Sakura sambil_dance Happy Rotation_ a la AKB 48. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting Sasuke bilang akan menelponnya! Sepulang sekolah! KYAAAAAAAAAA!

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Yihaa! Ngobok2 folder terpelosok di netbuk... dan tadaaa! Dokumen lama yang pertama kali ditulis pas denger lagu Call Me Maybe. Gaje? Sudah pasti. xD [edited!] thanks for Poetry Celemoet yang udah ingetin aku panggilan yang cucok buat Saku muahmuahmuah #dorr

* * *

**Omake.**

Sakura menggerutu, layar ponselnya terus bergetar dengan tulisan 'Orang Gila is calling…'. Ia sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengangkat saja. _Dari pada nanti Sasuke nelpon jadi gak masuk gara-gara orang ini._ Batin Sakura.

"Halo! Kau, siapa pun kau! Jangan telpon sekarang! Nanti malam saja ya! Bye!" ucap Sakura dalam satu tarikan nafas dan langsung dimatikan tanpa menunggu jawaban si 'Orang Gila'.

_Drrrrt drrrt drrrt._

"Astaga~!" ponsel bergetar lagi, membuat Sakura gemas—terpaksa mengangkatnya. "Ada apa lagi sih?!"

"Woah. Kau galak dan cempreng, _Cherry_."

"Sudah nanti saja telponnya!"

"Hei _Cherry_, lihat kebelakangmu."

"Kau i—ah… apa?" reflek Sakura membalikkan badannya…

.

.

.

_Genjreeeeng!_

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum miring—demi _Kami-sama!_ Sakura bahkan tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu disekolah—sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita ketemuan juga, ya, _Cherry_?"

.

.

.

"Gak mungkin…!"

.

.

_Orang Gila yang dua tahun ini mengganggku..._

_—beserta emot-emot lebaynya...?_


	2. Sekuel

Note: Sasuke nggak OOC ah *tampang ngocol* dia tetap stoic. Soal isi SMS seperti itu kan mana ada yang tahu seperti apa Uchiha kalau SMS, apa lagi sama cewek yang dia suka, ya nggak? xD maka dari itu warningnya: Semi OOC XD

Standard disclaimer applied.  
Sekuel Call Me Maybe

…

* * *

**From Sasuke:  
**_Pagi Cherry… (^^)/_

.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menaruh bokongnya di atas kursi dalam ruang jurusan kedokteran, Universitas Konoha. Diliriknya seseorang yang telah duduk manis di sampingnya, seorang lelaki berambut emo memasang wajah datar ke arah papan tulis. Iris kelam lelaki itu pun beralih pada Sakura dan menarik sudut kiri bibirnya sekilas…

KYAAAAA! Jerit _inner_ Sakura. Wajahnya menampilkan semburat merah pada kedua pipi tembamnya. Lelaki tampan itu memang sukses menenggelamkannya dalam perasaan. Sikap datar cowok itu selalu terlihat kontras jika dibandingkan bagaimana manisnya SMS yang dikirimkannya untuk Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat apa yang telah ia perbuat dengan wajah gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu. Dilihatnya gadis itu tertunduk.

.

**From Sakura:  
**_Pagi juga Sasuke-kun._

.

**From Sasuke:  
**_Sudah sarapan? ^^_

.

**From Sakura:  
**_Tentu, kalau Sasuke-kun?_

.

**From Sasuke:**  
_Ada yang kuingin bicarakan, ini penting!_

.

Sakura mengernyit membaca sms terakhir yang dikirimi teman sekelasnya yang tepat duduk di sebelahnya itu. Ia melirik tampang datar Sasuke, mata kelam cowok itu lurus menatap papan tulis yang sudah dicorat-coret oleh dosen. Ah ya, mereka satu universitas, satu jurusan dan satu kelas setelah lulus dari SMA yang sama. Sakura pun kembali menundukan wajah guna mengetik balasan.

.

**From Sakura:  
**_Apa itu? Nanti bisa kita bicarakan kalau pelajaran sudah selesai._

.

**From Sasuke**:  
_Tidak bisa, ini penting! Tolonglah, aku terdesak._

.

Sakura kembali mengernyit melihat balasan Sasuke, tidak biasanya pemuda itu mengetik pesan sedatar itu. Biar wajah Uchiha Sasuke datar, tapi jangan salah… kalau SMS, pemuda dingin itu super duper ekspresif.

.

**From Sakura:  
**_Baiklah, ayo kita keluar kelas. Kau dulu, atau aku dulu yang keluar?_

.

**From Sasuke:  
**_Tidak perlu, kau cukup duduk di situ dan terima SMS berikutnya._

.

Sakura menghela napas menatap layar HP-nya. Terkadang, Uchiha yang sejak dulu ia sukai itu membuatnya tak mengerti. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh pada Sasuke dan memberikan senyum sambil mengangguk.

Sasuke… dengan wajah datar mengangguk pelan dan melirik ke bawah meja untuk mengetik SMS selanjutnya.

Sakura merasakan getaran pada tangan kiri yang ia sembunyikan di bawah meja, ia tahu itu ponselnya. Iris hijaunya melirik kebawah untuk membuka kunci tombol HP untuk kemudian membuka SMS dari Sas…

"HARUNO!"

Kepala merah muda itu tegak menegang, didapatinya dosen pirang dengan wajah garang sedang menghampirinya, "Berikan ponselmu!"

"E-eh? Ta-tapi…" cicit Sakura masih _shock_ karena Tsunade memergokinya.

"Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau SMS-an terus, hm?" dosen cantik itu merampas ponsel tersebut dan membawanya ke depan kelas, "Shikamaru, kemari!" Perintahnya pada seorang mahasiswa paling belakang.

Mahasiswa berambut nanas itu pun menguap seraya menghampiri dosen di depan kelas. Sakura yang masih deg-degan karena kaget HP-nya disita pun tak bisa berkutik alias kicep.

"Bacakan isi SMS baru pada ponsel ini, di depan sini." Perintah Tsunade yang langsung di sanggah oleh mahasiswa berambut _raven_.

"Maaf, tapi menurutku itu tidak sopan karena mengganggu privasi." Ujar pemuda tampan itu (Sasuke) dengan wajah datar, mata kelamnya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Haruno telah SMS-an di tengah pelajaranku, bukankah itu lebih tidak sopan?" sahut Tsunade sengit tak mau kalah, sejak awal ia memang sudah curiga pada tatapan kelam Uchiha itu pada Haruno. Tidak terlalu heran jika Sakura di bela oleh Sasuke. "Dan sekarang, Shikamaru, ayo bacakan."

Pemuda nanas di depan kelas itu menguap sekali lagi sambil memencet tombol untuk membuka SMS paling baru.

Sakura tegang.

Sasuke deg-degan.

.

.

"Sakura, mau nggak jadi pacarku?"

.

.

"Dari Sasuke."

.

.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shikamaru mengorek kupingnya yang pengang karena dosen bernama Tsunade itu berteriak saat Sakura pingsan dan Sasuke mengerutkan alis dengan wajah merah namun garang.

* * *

**TAMAAAAAAAAAT!**

* * *

Yak, karena fav + review banyak, maka kuhadiahin sekuel ini ^^ berhubung banyak yang minta sekuel juga. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, bagaimana pun Kuromi telah berusaha, ohoho #uhukuhuk

**Big thanks to:**  
**Akasuna no Fia, Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki, Chisa Hanakawa, Haruno Erna Chan, skyesphantom, Bunga Sakura, **poetrie-chan, **Kira-chan Narahashi**, **Uchihyu chan, UchihaJess SicaChu, Eky-chan, **Raicchy, Mizuna Ako, Guest, **Blue Chrysanthemum, Kurousa Hime**, somebody, **Ayren Christy Caddi, taintedIris, Asakura Ayaka, Anka-Chan, Mia Muyohri, **fufu, **Michelle I. Xe**, Little Drunken, **MizuRaiNa, Uzumaki Himeko, IzuYume SaitouKanagaki, the autumn evening, lhylia kiryu, Day-chan Dragneel, Lin Narumi Rutherford **^^


End file.
